


Wayward Daughters

by anyrei



Series: TUMBLR SHORT FICS [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 11, episode 11x12 “Don't You Forget About Me”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Dean talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Daughters

**Wayward Daughters**

  
  


“So how is he?” Claire asked, trying a nonchalant tone but Dean saw right through her act.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yeah,” she shrugged.

 

Dean leant against his car: “I don’t know, actually. I don’t see him that much.”

 

Claire frowned and bit her lip: “It’s just… that he hasn’t texted me in over two weeks. He usually sends a sappy text every day or a picture of cute kittens.”

 

“He does?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Claire nodded: “Did something happen to him?”

 

Dean shook his head: “No… I don’t know. He was a bit off the last time I saw him... maybe he just has a lot on his mind. Last couple of weeks hasn’t been a walk in the park for him. For neither of us.”

 

Claire hummed but didn’t look convinced. Dean walked up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder: “Did you try to call him?”

 

She shook her head and sighed: “No… I can’t… it’s still strange for me. It’s complicated, alright?”

 

Dean huffed a laugh and nodded: “Yeah, I get that. Okay, let’s go to your school and see about the hunt.”

 

An hour later Dean wished Claire would have taken Sam instead of him when they interrogated the principal of that high school. 

 

The principal looked at Claire with a confused expression after Claire had introduced Dean as her father: “I thought your father’s name is Mr. Novak?”

 

Claire smiled and looked at him like she was daring him to say anything stupid: “He’s my other dad.”

 

The principal looked stunned for a moment before realization hit him: “Oh, I see. Well, then it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester.”

 

And yep, Dean was proud that he hadn’t reacted at all to Claire’s introduction and just smoothly smiled at the other man, shaking his hand.

 

In his mind he already planned to call Cas after that, telling him to  _ fucking _ call Claire so she wouldn’t worry and that they should teach their daughter a few manners. 

 

Their daughter.

 

_ Oops. _


End file.
